


Ridiculous

by covalentbonds



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, But Toni loves her, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Just a Cute lil Thing, Marriage Proposal, Pepper's ridiculous, Pepperoni, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covalentbonds/pseuds/covalentbonds
Summary: Fluff. After sex fluff. Marriage talk.





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Gah cause Pepperoni's awesome okay?

Toni pants softly as she watches the sheen of sweat travel softly across Pepper’s breasts.   
That. That was absolutely perfect.   
Two something years of foreplay and Toni had thought the sex wouldn’t measure up. And it didn’t.

It was _better_ than anything Toni could ever imagine. Fiery, passionate and oh god no one had ever made her feel more beautiful than when Pepper leaned over and ...  
So where was she ? Yeah. Pepper’s perfect. Amazing..gorgeous and..  
“Pep?”  
“No.” Pepper Potts turns around and faces Natasha Antonia Stark with steel in her eyes.  
“But you didn’t even-” Toni protests petulantly.   
“You’re going to ask me to marry you.” The surety in Pepper’s voice warms Toni in a creepy way. Pepper knew her too well.   
“Yeah-” She starts because she was going to ask Pepper to marry her and then move in with her and then ..  
“The answer is no.” Pepper says.   
_Oh_ , Toni thinks. Bye bye future kids. You shall be missed. Your mother sadly got rejected by her one and only soulmate and now you’ll never be..  
“Toni, I have plans. Plans that you’re not interrupting because I worked hard and struggled for them.”   
Toni thinks her eyes may be reacting to some irritant.  
“I’m..sorry..i..”   
“After two weeks of strangling the board, blasting past all the dead lines and arranging things with the COO and your second command in R&D, I have finally got us a vacation. Admittedly it is a week only but whatever. We are going to the private island you brought in one of your crazy streaks , and we are going to have dinner on the beach side under the stars while soft music flows and then we are going to make love and then I will propose you and you’ll cry and say yes.” Pepper says it extremely firmly.   
Toni stares at her and laughs.   
“Pepper, you’re crazy!” And then she can’t control her giggles anymore because yeah that’s exactly her CEO. Crazy as they come.   
“Am I?” Pepper leans over her again and nuzzles her nose into Toni’s neck.   
“Yeah...you are.” Toni says fondly.   
“Crazy for you, maybe.” And then Toni’s off cackling and giggling again. Only if the press knew this side of the unflappable Pepper Potts. This dorky, ridiculous, ..and oh Toni breathes hoarsely as Pepper takes one of her nipples in between her lips.  
Yeah no. This side of Pepper is only for her, she decides. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos, it makes this person really happy!   
> Comments are worshipped.


End file.
